As is known, volumetric circular filling machines are used typically to fill loose products, such as peas, beans, meat cubes, carrots, peppers and the like, in containers which can be of any type.
In the solutions of the background art, circular filling machines have optimum operation with loose products which do not have an elongated shape and can provide considerable precision in dosage and great reliability in operation.
The slender products, such as for example so-called “difficult” products, which have an elongated shape, such as string beans, turnip slices, strips of peppers or carrots and so forth, increase in volume significantly and tend to create jamming, thwarting the precision of the dosage.
Such difficulties are further increased in the case of products with a particularly elongated extension, which occupy a large volume which is not constant with respect to the weight, requiring extended and substantial settling in order to be able to achieve an acceptable packing of the product inside the container.